There is a need for a class of pesticidal agents that is able to kill a wide range of common arthropod pests of humans, their companion animals and livestock, notably those belonging to the phyletic classes Arachnida (ticks and mites) and Insecta (cockroaches, fleas, flies, silverfish, lice). Given the intimate nature of the association of these parasites with their human or animal hosts, such agents must, for any practical purpose, be relatively non-toxic to the host. There is a further need for a class of pesticidal agents that is able to kill a wide range of arthropod pests on foliage, in the agriculture and garden sectors.
It is also advantageous that the pesticide in either case is ecologically-friendly (i.e. biodegradable).
A large number of chemical compounds have been developed and marketed as pesticidal agents. However, few satisfy the triple criteria (1) generalised toxicity to arthropod pests; (2) comparatively low toxicity to human and animal hosts and (3) good biodegradability.